


Tapetum Lucidum

by ImpossibleClair



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, based off a headcanon from our tdp discord, callum and ez get a bit of a scare, fun times with the eggang, set during their travels in s1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleClair/pseuds/ImpossibleClair
Summary: Rayla is late getting back from a foraging trip, and there are creatures lurking in the forest...





	Tapetum Lucidum

“Shouldn’t Rayla be back by now?”

Ezran sat huddled by the fire. Bait was curled up in his lap, seemingly oblivious to how tightly the young prince was holding onto him. All around them, the forest moved with the night. Trees bent lightly to the breeze, leaves whispering to each other as they moved. 

“She’ll be fine, Ez,” Callum assured him. “She’s a badass Moonshadow elf, remember?”

“But there are a lot of bad things in the forest,” Ezran protested. “Like wolves, and scorpions.”

“I’m pretty sure Rayla can take on a scorpion.”

Ezran didn’t seem convinced, but nor did he want to argue. He hugged Bait a little tighter. 

Callum said nothing. It was true that Rayla had been gone for longer than they’d expected, but he didn’t allow himself to worry about it. That wasn’t going to help anyone. So he focussed on his drawing. It was, coincidentally enough, a sketch of a wolf. He was struggling with the eyes; the light in them just wasn’t quite right. 

A small hand suddenly grasped his sleeve. 

“Callum…”

He didn’t look up. 

“What is it Ez?”

“Callum!” Ezran’s voice was a desperate whisper. “Callum, look!”

Callum sighed, looked up from his sketchbook, and froze. 

Across the fire, a pair of eyes shone in the darkness. 

Callum was immediately on his feet, pulling Ezran up by the collar of his coat and standing protectively in front of him. He put his hand into his bag, touched the smooth surface of the primal stone. 

The eyes were advancing on them through the trees, vanishing sometimes for a moment before blinking back into existence. 

“Get ready to run,” Callum whispered. He felt Ezran nod. 

The eyes reached the edge of the firelight and paused. 

“What are you two doin’?”

Callum very nearly screamed. Ezran all but jumped into Callum’s arms. 

Rayla stepped into the clearing, the shine fading from her eyes as she came into the light. She had a bunch of firewood under one arm and a small pile of fruits in the other. 

“We- We thought you were a monster!” Ezran said, stepping out from behind his brother. “Your eyes…”

Rayla frowned, dumping the firewood onto the ground. 

“Don’t humans have eyeshine?” she asked. 

Both princes shook their heads.

“Huh.”

She shrugged, sat down by the fire, and started peeling the fruit.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Zak's headcanon from our tdp discord! This was super fun to write


End file.
